


Maybe I Lied?

by Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Realization, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell/pseuds/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell
Summary: So Percy was Nico's type after all...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Maybe I Lied?

“Hey Neeks?” Percy asked, lifting his head from Nico’s chest. “Remember when you told me ‘I wasn’t your type’ two years ago?” 

Nico picked his head up and to meet Percy’s eyes. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Nothing, I just remembered.” Percy said, before laying back down. 

“You sure?” Nico asked.

“Yeah. I guess I was just thinking, I was able to conquer your heart _twice_.” Percy smiled warmly.

“Conquer?” Nico paused before continuing. “Percy, my heart has always been yours.” 

Percy’s face was flushed as he looked lovingly at Nico. “Awww, leave the sappy stuff to me you dork. You’re making me blush,” 

“Hey, I was _trying_ to be romantic.” Nico said in defense. 

“You’re right. Well then, I should be honored for you to be saying such sweet things, my Ghost King.” Percy teased, flashing his mischievous grin.

“Hey, who’s being romantic now?” 

Percy placed a kiss on Nico’s cheek in response. 

“No, but seriously _my_ _Sea Prince,_ what do you mean you conquered my heart twice?"

“Ooh, Sea Prince. That’s a new one, I like it.” Nico rolled his eyes in response. “Well, I assume that when we got closer, that’s when you started liking me again. At least, I know that’s around the time I began falling for you.” 

Nico laughed nervously. Percy stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Wait, what happened?”

“Honestly, I don't know why I’m making this a big deal, but maybe it is. I haven’t told you, but maybe I lied?” 

“Wait, I don’t understand. What did you lie about?” Percy asked, not knowing where this was going.

“Umm, I kinda maybe lied about you not being ‘my type’ or whatever that is.” Nico explained quietly. 

“Wait. I’m confused.”

“Percy, what I mean is, I was lying when I told you I _had_ a crush on you. The truth was that, that crush never disappeared.”

“So you’re telling me that you never stopped liking me?” Percy asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah? I was pretty much in love with you the whole time.” Nico admitted. Percy's eyebrows scrunched up as realization hit him. 

“Wait, so you’ve been hopelessly in love with me while I was with Annabeth, while I was figuring my shit out, _and_ while I gathered the courage to ask you out?” Percy asked, feeling guilty. Nico nodded.

“Percy, I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up about it. But yeah, I never stopped loving you.” Nico stopped, realizing how vulnerable he felt in that moment. Sappy declarations of love? Not his style. 

“Nico. That’s so sweet, you waited for years for me love.” Percy placed a kiss on Nico’s forehead. “Was it worth the wait?” Percy asked.

Nico looked at Percy and smiled. “Hmmm, actually…”

“Wow.” Percy said. 

“Of course it was worth the wait.” Percy beamed at Nico. Both silently agreed to resume their cuddling session.

Percy readjusted his body so Nico wouldn’t feel uncomfortable before settling back down. “You know what?” Percy asked. Nico hummed in response. “I’m kind of salty at the fact that you liked me the whole time, and I was over here all nervous, not knowing that you returned my feelings.”

“Percyyy, it's fine! We’re together now, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah,”

“Then that’s all that matters,” 

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep


End file.
